Matsumoto!
by SuChAbAKa
Summary: Sequel to 'Kiss Me, Hitsugaya-Taicho.' Alot of people have been wondering about Matsumotos reaction in the morning. Lets just say... the poor, poor boys...


**Title: Matsumoto!! (Sequel to 'Kiss Me, Hitsugaya-Taicho')**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: IchixHitsu**

**Warnings: Yaoi, boyxboy love, Shounen-ai, smex, whatever else you can think of. And language, obviously. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_Nng.. damn it.. stupid sun… get out of my eyes… gah I don't want to get up yet…'_

These were the inner musings of the one and only Kurosaki Ichigo. He shifted, only to find a weight on his chest and a warmth on his side. Brows furrowed and a head hesitantly lifted, eyes blinking open to gaze down at a white tuft of hair, and a bare, pale torso. Ichigo blinked, his eyes focusing as realization came to him of the previous nights events. He grinned and leaned his head back down, content to let his little Shiro lay there as long as he liked.

"Comfortable, Ichigo?"

Widened orbs turned over to see a very amused Matsumoto sitting in a chair next to his bed, legs crossed, one arm propped on her knee and her chin in her palm, grinning as she looked over the forms of him and his lover. Ichigo smirked a bit,

"Thanks for the lube, Rangiku-san."

A giggle came from the woman. It was quiet, as she didn't want to wake her taicho, but she nodded,

"Anytime!"

The small form began shifting, and Ichigo pulled him closer, running a hand through the soft white locks. When Toshiro calmed down again, Rangiku giggled once more, causing Ichigo to raise a brow,

"What?"

Snickering softly, Matsumoto held up a small Polaroid, which held a picture of Ichigo and Toshiro, snuggled together and cuddling to their hearts content. Nude and barely covered from the waist down by the sheets. Ichigos eyes widened and a blush stole across his face as he hissed,

"Rangiku-san!!"

Matsumoto smiled innocently and pulled another five copies out of her shikahshou. Ichigo groaned and held a hand over his eyes, dreading the moment that Toshiro realized there were _pictures_ of them.

"Nn… I-Ichi…"

Ichigo dropped his hand with a small smile, tilting his head to the side to look at his Yuki-Ooji that was stirring, brows furrowed and hand clenching tighter to the broad, tan chest. Smiling, Ichigo whispered,

"I'm right here, Shiro…"

Toshiros nose scrunched adorably and he whined softly, cuddling closer to the source of warmth.

Meanwhile, Rangiku cackled quietly behind her video camera. Oh yes, a video camera. Once Ichigo looked up and saw it, he made a move to get up, but stopped as Toshiro stirred. He glared a million painful deaths into the camera as he hissed,

"Turn it off!"

Matsumoto smiled and closed the screen, turning off the camcorder. She had enough, anyway.

"Ichi…?"

Looking down, hazelnut orbs glanced upon the smaller body next to his. A tender smile made its way to his face and he failed to realize Matsumoto had once again turned on the camcorder. Ichigo ran a hand through the white hair once more,

"I'm right here…"

Once again, another scrunch of the nose, but this time the brows furrowed and the eyes began to flutter open. Gradually, teal eyes came into view and focused on the strawberry. A bright blush quickly gathered on the pale face as the memories of the night before came into his memory. Smirking, Ichigo realized what he was remembering and he chuckled a bit, gently gripping Toshiros chin and tilting his head up just enough for Ichigo to place his lips upon the others. Toshiro sighed softly and closed his eyes, nearly immediately kissing back as Ichigo cupped his cheek. But the moment was ruined when they heard a fangirl squeal. Toshiro ripped apart, clutching the sheet around him as his wide eyes turned to face a very happy Matsumoto.

"MATSUMOTO!!"

Matsumoto giggled and took a step back,

"Yes, taicho?"

"What are you doing here?!"

"I told you I'd be back in the morning, taicho…"

A growl and glare was her response. Neither boy noticed the video camera that was hidden behind her back, nor the polaroids in her other hand. Matsumoto smiled innocently, as her taicho looked around frantically for his clothes so he could do some damage control. He was growling and muttering things under his breath as he looked around, causing Ichigo to chuckle softly as he wrapped his arms around the slender waist, kissing the back of the slim neck and nuzzling the side of it with his nose,

"Calm down, Shiro… I'm sure she wont tell anyone… just threaten her with paperwork."

Matsumotos eyes grew wide, positively horrified at the subject of her arch enemy. Toshiro saw the look and smirked,

"Hm… four months?"

Matsumotos jaw dropped, Toshiros smirk widened,

"Maybe five? Six? What do you think, Ichigo?"

Ichigo chuckled, kissing the neck in front of him, "What about a year?"

An outraged squawk was their answer before a pleading voice,

"FINE! FINE! I WONT TELL! JUST NO PAPERWORK PLEASE!"

"Heh, cant threaten me with paperwork though."

Ichigos eyes widened and he tuned to find the voice that had uttered the words. There, on his windowsill, sat Renji, smirking and looking comfortable and as if he belonged there. Ichigo glared and narrowed his eyes,

"No, but I can plain out kick your ass."

Renji glared and a giggle came from the ceiling. Wait… the ceiling? What the hell?!

Ichigo looked up, as did an agitated Toshiro, to find Rukias head hanging from a hole in the ceiling.

"Cant threaten me OR kick my ass, can you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo growled low. He couldn't hit a girl. Damn it! Toshiro narrowed his eyes,

"No, but I can talk to your taicho and convince him to give you some… extra duties. That goes for the both of you."

Toshiro smirked at the dismayed looks on their faces. He had won. Ichigo smiled and brought Toshiro back into his chest, making sure the sheets stayed around their waists.

"We win."

Matsumoto giggled, holding up the video camera and around 20 polaroids.

"Think you go that wrong, Ichigo."

Toshiros eyes widened, and a loud yell echoed throughout Karakura Town.

"MATSUMOTOOOOOOO!"

Birds flew, squawking from fear, into the air. Glass from windows shook, and many people stared at the apartment building in fright. Well… that was Matsumoto for ya.


End file.
